One Hundred Years From Now
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: How could those eyes consumed by the shame find the light as the night fall on the end of an era. Sasuke doesn't know and don't want to find out. SasuKarin
1. Chapter 1

To celebrate Karin in the anime, I finished (oh, well, not really, but yes…) this fic who was born… on October 18. Yeah. I'm a _fast_ writer. I might write it from almost-Karin-POV. In two years, maybe. That's how fast I am.

_How could our eyes consumed by the shame find the light as the night fall on the end of __an era_. (Traduced from "Comment pourrons nos yeux rongés par la honte, trouver de la lumière pendant que la nuit tombe sur la fin d'un monde." It's waaaaaaay prettier in French.)

There might be mistake in there, they teach English so bad at school I wonder why they ever bother, if you spot some, feel free to tell.

* * *

**One Hundred Years From Now**

It was late at night, the warm wind was softly blowing in the room by the opened window, he wasn't able to sleep. His head was hurting a little, his thoughts were going everywhere at the same time (_it was like that every night since his brother death_), and his foot were cold. Could he ever forgot all that he had learned? Could he forgot all the sins that lived in his own blood? There was no light anymore for him, all that he was (_his eyes, his eyes, his eyes –_) were only made of lies, sins and blood.

(_How he wished Itachi wouldn't have died that day. How he wished his brother haven't been sick. How he wish he had died with him. How he didn't wanted her to leave his side. How he hated this place. How his feet were hurting. How he wanted to smile without thinking about it before. How he wondered where was Juugo was now. How we wished he wasn't with Suigetsu. How he wished he could wake up to find Suigetsu and Karin fighting over nothing. How he wished that could just still happen. How he wished Suigetsu didn't get himself killed to save his ass._)

He turned on his side to see the red-haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him, her stomach getting bigger day after day. He took away his hand from hers to put it on her stomach. Did he really wanted that now? He wasn't sure anymore (_never had been_). Those eyes should disappear with him. But still, every time the child was moving within his mother's whom (_just like now_) he felt happy, alive. It was his son, he already loved him but he didn't wished this life for him (_he deserved best, he deserved so much more, he was already perfect_).

Was he strong enough to save this future? She was telling so, he didn't believe her.

At time like this, he couldn't help but wonder if the child would even want to be born if he knew in which kind of world he would find himself. (_The child was male, Karin kept telling him, he would have preferred a daughter, they were less likely to have the Sharingan. It would have been better, easier. The charka of the baby was the same as his and Itachi, his saw it each time he looked at her with _those_ eyes, she was feeling it, she was telling him. He didn't wanted to know._)

Even through he tried, tried with all his might, Sasuke didn't managed to restore his clan pride. The villagers were looking (_staring_) at them and those look were not sweet, far for it. It was worse since her stomach was showing, since it was clear that she was with child. (_They were already hating this child, others pregnant women were worried about the academy and so were the fathers of those children. Their child would have to study with an Uchiha, one that may be stronger than his ancestor, the mother had something unique too, they may end up in the same team, no one wanted that anymore._)

Naruto and Sakura (_she wished to be pregnant too, so the little Uchiha would have at least a friend, she wasn't and wasn't. She told Karin and couldn't hold her tears. Karin didn't cried, she was used to be alone, it didn't mattered anymore, her child would have to be strong too_) had tried their best to make those look (_stare_) changed, Sai tried too, but it somehow made thing worse, so they stopped. It was fine with Sasuke. They could hate him for what his family had been made of, they could hate him for revelling the truth and breaking the foolish utopia that many had in regard of Konoha.

All he really wished for was Karin (_even if she was strong enough to take it, sometimes she was more than he_)and their son to be looked at for what they were. So his children's children would leave and be, somehow, one hundred years for now.

* * *

N/A : Based on 'One Hundred Years Form Now' by Dennis DeYoung and Éric Lapointe. (Yeah, yeah, me using bilingual version because me be little French-speaking gal. If you never hear it : **SHAME ON YOU**.) And also, the last line is _so_ from the song.

Because father-to-be!Sasuke is win (less than manipulating!Sasuke but oh, well!). Because SasuKarin is win. Because Uchiha are win. Because this song is win. And why not 'Because I'm win'? No? I though so… For each review, a kitten gets love. (It's always the same almost-three-years-old-but-still-look-six-month-old-kitten but I'm trying my best!)

**Cut-off scene**** (for the lulz):**

The clock read 3:00 when a ninja passed on their roof like if that was the street (_in Konoha, it was_) the loud sound that it produced inside the small bedroom woke up Karin. She turned her head toward Sasuke with the firm intention of waking him up (_not because since she was pregnant, she somehow couldn't stand Sasuke sleeping while she wasn't_). She couldn't help to smile when she noticed he was wide awake and staring at her (_or more, the baby inside her_).

"I want tomato-favoured ice-cream." She said with a still sleepy voice.

"Sound good."

He kissed her forehead before getting up. _Were the hell was he going to find that?!_


	2. Chapter 2

YAYYYYYY ~;

I don't own anything. I am a bitch, so don't wish on new chapter to hard. ~~~I'm tired so I won't say much shit. READ AWAY !

* * *

**One Hundred Years From Now**

**Chapter Two**

It had been the worse fourteen hours of her life (_even the days that she had spent alone back in her village, with the corpses of the others villagers, with the horrible odour of death, with nothing left to eat, hadn't been that suffering_). Sasuke had been there by her side (_he was about to go on a mission with Naruto and Sai when she went into labour so he didn't go. Naruto didn't wanted to go either but Kakashi forced him to, it was a really important mission_), he never left her. Even when she had broke his hand by squeezing too hard he didn't let go (_her pain was worse than that, he wanted to took it away form her but couldn't_).

After those fourteen painful hours, the baby's cries were finally heard. It took seconds (_it felt like hours_) before Sakura gave the little baby (_it was a boy, just like Karin had always said, the blue blanket in witch he had been carefully warped didn't lie_) to his mother, letting it rest on her stomach. Karin suddenly forgot Sasuke, her mind set only on her son (_Sasuke didn't notice that Sakura was healing his hand, he didn't even noticed Karin had let go, his eyes didn't left his son either_). His black hairs were still dirty, his skin was still red and he was crying but _God_ he was wonderful.

Within the six next months, Sasuke got even less sleep than usual (_and his temper had gotten shorter due to the lack of sleep, Naruto was mostly the victim of Sasuke's new short temper_). Rinji was able to sleep in one place, his arms. Otherwise, he didn't sleep and kept crying. Oh, and he had to stand up. He couldn't hope to at least sleep in a chair his sleeping son in his arms; his son didn't like that and started crying. Of course, he didn't wanted to sleep in Karin's arms. Only his father's arms, Naruto tried and failed, Sakura tried and failed (_woman were for feeding not sleeping in Rinji's mind, apparently_), Sai tried (_under Karin's high monitoring, she had a hard time trusting him_) and succeeded, Rinji slept one hour into "uncle" Sai's arms. Sasuke was so relived that he even hugged the ex-ANBU. Much to his own surprise.

A few months prior to that, it was a really nice afternoon, not to hot or too bright. Sasuke had dropped Karin and Rinji to Sakura and Naruto's place and after kissing Karin, he was gone for a training session with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru (_Sakura didn't trained with Naruto anymore, she was barley in the field those days and spend most of her time at the hospital and training other medic-nin_). Rinji was playing with his rattle on his blue blanket while Karin and Sakura drank a cup of tea. And Karin felt it (_and at the same moment, Rinji stopped playing with his rattle for a few seconds before starting again_). A dumb smile toke place upon her face as she eyed Sakura.

"What?" asked Sakura, checking if there was something wrong with her clothing, her face, her hair.

"You've been playing dirty with Naruto last night, haven't you?"

"What did you say?!" (_That subject wasn't easy with Sakura, she didn't wanted to talk about it, not a single word. This was weird for a medic. Karin had even wondered if the girl had done anything at all with Naruto. Sakura was blushing like a twelve years-old when Sasuke was kissing her. Of course, Karin didn't knew about Sakura previous infatuation with Sasuke._)

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't think. I just felt it. I worked, that's all."

Sakura was silent (_what a way to learn that you're pregnant_), all that was heard was the rhythmic music of Rinji's rattle and the faint conversations down the street. A tear of joy felt down her cheek, she smiled and ran out of the apartment. Karin didn't move, she listened to her son's (_wonderful_) music. Less than a minute latter, Naruto screamed for far away.

***

What Karin called her 'secret technique' had turned out to be a new Kekkei Genkai. (_Sakura made tests on her and Rinji. Orochimaru had done the same tests by the past but hadn't been able to tell if this would past down to her children. Now that she had a child, it was easy to tell that it was a Kekkei Genkai. Rinji showed strong proof that he indeed had his mother special ability, when Sasuke was going out on a mission, Rinji didn't cry until Karin couldn't feel his chakra. It seemed to her that their son was always focusing on them. He would be stronger than her._) The villagers had heard about that, Konoha had a new Kekkei Genkai and they thought (_foolishly, Karin was certain he had both, his charka felt to much the same as Sasuke's_) that with that, the Sharingan was dead (_or almost_).

Sure it was a reassuring thought. No more need to worry about that damn Sharingan more than Sasuke (_the last _true_ Uchiha was easily deal with, he wanted nothing to do with any of the villagers, omission of those who had accepted him but he still wasn't a social person and kept low profile_). Still they got harder on Sasuke and Karin. It was hard to buy grocery, some of them was closing their store when they were coming by and they knew that they were selling their stuff to a higher price.

Until the Hokage got angry and had to pass a new law against that.

* * *

**Cut-off scene (****Not really 'cut-off' it's more… That I suck to much to fit it into the chapter):**

"Can I try ?" asked Sai as Naruto gave back four-month old crying Rinji to Sasuke.

Worry write itself on the face of everyone except Naruto. "I through you looked like Sasuke when I first saw you, little one might fall for it."

"They don't look anything alike! And don't call him 'little one'!" interjected Karin. "Plus, my son is more into charka than look, he won't fall for it _at-all_! Their chakras feel nothing alike."

"Still, he might like it." insisted Naruto.

"Can't hurt, can it?" said Sakura rubbing her pregnant belly (_her belly wasn't showing at all, she was barely two months pregnant, but she was rubbing it none less_).

Karin had grown to respect Sakura a lot (_how could she not? The girl had gotten herself pregnant just for Rinji's sake_). Sai wasn't that dangerous after all, certainly he was safer than Juugo could ever be. (_If the now-back-to-gigantic-form was here, she would have let him take care of Rinji._) So, she nodded. That too perfect smile appeared on Sai face as Sasuke gave him the child (_God, how she hated that smile_). Karin stepped closer to Sai, ready to take her son from him if ever needed.

Rinji opened his red eyes and looked at Sai (_Karin could already hear him cry_), he blinked at him a few time, put his thumb in his mouth and felt asleep (_Sasuke wondered if he wasn't under a genjutsu_). Sasuke, happiness rushing into him quickly after the shock passed, hugged Sai, calling him a hero and other crazy stuff (_Naruto wondered if he wasn't under a genjutsu_), Rinji didn't even notice and didn't woke up. Until he was hungry, that's it.

**Another cut-off scene (I'm in fire!**** – and this one is really cut-off):**

"It's a boy or a girl?" asked Naruto who had come back running, living Sakura behind on the training field (_Shikamaru thought was that it clearly was going to be really troublesome, a mix of Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be easy to handle_).

"I don't know."

"You don't? But you knew for yours! How come you don't know for mine?"

"Charka cannot tell you if it's a boy or a girl, I cannot know. I didn't know for mine. I was wishing for a boy, that's all."

Naruto jaw dropped. _That wasn't fair._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **About Rinji not sleeping if it's not in Sasuke's arms… I was like that… And so were my sisters. My father is still angry at us for that. xDDDD Sorry Dad.

About Rinji's name : From 燐助. Still I write it リンジ. 燐 is form Karin's name and mean "Phosphorus". 助 is from Sarutobi Sasuke (猿飛佐助) a legendary ninja from whom Sasuke (サスケ) name is taken from. So his name means like 'phosphorus, help' (but not really, 'cause, you know, not in kanji) and rinji (臨時) means 'temporary, special, extraordinary' (like in something that happens only once or is temporary, 'rinji zoukan' is a special one-time magazine edition stuff). Yeah… It turns to mean a lot more than I was aiming for. xD THAT'S THE POWER OF JAPANESE NAME.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This chapter is made out of two chapters and is very much focused on SasuKarin than the others one. 3 Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad. It could be anything; I'm not sure if I like it or if I hate it. ~ YOU TELL ME.

I love you bitches. ~

* * *

**One Hundred Years From Now**

**Chapter three**

Sasuke silently made his way to his bedroom, careful not to wake Rinji (_it was the twentieth nights in a row he kept on sleeping after Sasuke left him alone in his little bed_). He opened the door and closed it so slowly that Karin had read two full pages by the time he was sitting under the covers next to her. He eyed her book (_the one Suigetsu had bought her in a not-so-vain attempt to make her angry_) as she kept on reading like he wasn't there.

"Haven't you read that, like, ten times already?" he whispered to her (_maybe a bit jealous_), he'd be damned if his talking woke up Rinji.

"Yeah." She moved a bit, resting her head against his shoulder, kept on reading. "I didn't felt in love with a romantic man, so I compensate with this cheap romance novel." (_The words Suigetsu had told her when he gave her the book._)

"Hn." He let his head fall on hers and sighed. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Less then _you do_, but yes."

Not long after Suigetsu's death, Sasuke had decided to move back into Konoha (_so Naruto would finally stop chasing him around and he could, somehow, move on_), Karin decided to tag along, of course. When offered, Juugo didn't seemed to like the idea. Sakura promised that they would all do their best to help him with his condition. He still didn't liked the idea (_he never told them why, if it was because he just wanted to be free, or the idea of being in a village full of helpless children he could kill, or if he was just scared it might end up like it had with Orochimaru_).

So Juugo didn't stayed with them (_it surprised Sasuke, as for Juugo was the only one he thought would never leave him_). Nearly four years had passed and no news from him came to them. That could only mean good news; he had found a calm place and was living happily around his beloved birds. That's what they wished for him, that's the least Juugo deserved (_Juugo wasn't asking for more_).

It felt a bit lonely at first, and the room they had kept in the small apartment to be Juugo's was now Rinji's one. Karin and Sasuke had never been really alone together since they met (_minus a few rare time_), at first, Orochimaru was never far away (_his yellow eyes never living Sasuke, sometimes he would woke at night, feeling those eerie yellow eyes watching him and he would have to wake her, just to be sure he really wasn't there_) and after Suigetsu and Juugo were there. They knew each other well but being just the two of them was somewhat different. Sasuke was used to taking Karin's side in her little fight with Suigetsu (_that was foolish but he couldn't help himself and always came to her defence, even when he knew her wrong_) but there was no fight anymore and would never have again.

They were never really talking (_Sasuke wasn't a talkative person, Karin liked that, she was used to be alone in the south hideout_) and the house was silent at first. Every times Naruto came over; he was looking at them and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of was they had. He and Sakura were always talking, like if they couldn't stand silence (_silence always felt awkward, reminding them of the times without Sasuke_). With them it was different. Sasuke asked for something, Karin was telling him to get it himself, but was doing it for him anyway, and they were going back to silence. Naruto didn't understood that all they had ever face together was hurt, fight, training, death. He didn't understood that they had forgot how to be just happy (_they had forgot happy long ago, when their family die in the meaningless, endless, shinobi war_). Karin's pregnancy had made it easier (_she was talking about the child and he was listening, they were even telling each other part of their childhood they had always kept secret, hoping they could give those little happy moment to their child, that he would also get more and better_).

And now they were a family and it almost felt normal. Rinji had a lot of "uncle" and "untie" but the two they were considering as real family weren't with them (_Naruto and Sakura were close, but it wasn't the same as it was with Suigetsu and Juugo, Sasuke had choose them. Naruto and Sakura had been forced in his life long ago, not that it was bothering him_).

Sasuke sighed again. "I need to buy you a new one." (_Really, he was jealous._)

She half smiled. "Naruto already gave me the whole Icha Icha Paradise collection, just in case."

(_Really._)

* * *

**One Hundred Years From Now**

**Chapter Three and A Half**

Sasuke was out of training, on his way toward his so called bedroom (_it didn't feel like his, it was small, cold and no window_). He was so exhausted that each steps felt like walking on a knife. He was doing his best to not let it show, if he was to come across Kabuto or anybody else he would be even more damned (_he had just been training for fifteen hours nonstop, no big deal_).

Orochimaru was giving him some time to train alone but it wasn't a reason to slake off (_in fact, he was doing the opposite_). The reason Orochimaru had decided to let him by himself was some girl they had came across. Sasuke didn't remember her name (_he wasn't even sure he had already knew it_), all that he remembered was her so red hair and her so red eyes. It was enough for him to remember. It was the same shade of red as his sharingan (_the color of blood, the color of curse_), making him nearly obsessed with her (_the color_).

Not looking at her while they were walking had been hard (_really hard_). The girl wasn't _that_ pretty, far from that when they first saw her. Her hair were so messy (_really, he had never saw hair that tangled_) and her skin had incrusted with dirt. After she toke a bath (_probably the first one in a good while, her skin was still dirty_), she just decided to cut short the hair she wasn't able to save (_living half of her hair long, because she liked it that way_). Steeling the hairs had been tempting but that wasn't something Sasuke could possibly do, unless he was out of his mind.

The only thing he liked in the girl was definitely the red that was all over her (_he didn't have time to think about her personality, he didn't cared_). And the same sadness as his that was hiding in her eerie pupil-less red eyes.

The rest of her wasn't interesting. She was just the youngest daughter of some rice cultivator from what she had told to Orochimaru. The sannin even forced Sasuke to carry her on his back, she wasn't able to use her charka, and the hideout has circle by water, there was no boat and no bridge (_it was a sort of training he had said, the girl didn't agree but still crossed the water on Sasuke's back, her face buried in his neck, her hands firmly clutched to his shirt, her legs around his hips almost crushing him_).

Orochimaru had abandon Sasuke to train this girl. It was pointless in Sasuke's point of view. She was his age, it was too late to make something worth out of her (_but Sasuke knew Orochimaru had a thing for children he would find out of blue and train, she wasn't the first nor the last_).

He groaned as he reached the last turn, his bed would soon be there and tomorrow he would train less (_just a bit less and just tomorrow_). He found out that walking around eyes closed while being deadly exhausted wasn't a good idea when he ran into something (_someone_) and felt to the ground.

He opened his eyes and it was her. She was now all clean (_her skin just white as his_), she was wearing brand new purple cloth (_the uniform of the prison guardian that she had personalised_) and she had black-framed glass on her face but it was her (_no one else could have those hairs_).

"Were you _looking_?! Are you _all right_?!" She was still standing on her foot, the impact had seemed brutal to Sasuke, but she it didn't bothered her.

He tried to stand up but his arms refused to move (_that's what you get when you train a dozen of hours for one or two of sleep and barely eat for one week_). He took a few deeps breaths before trying again and managed to sit.

"Do you need help?" _She dared to ask him that._

"No."

She frowned at him, not believing him for a second. She offered him a hand but he didn't took it (_he didn't find the strength to and didn't wanted to_). She stared straight at him, her red eyes daring him to repeat that lie. He lost himself in her red gaze (_he could still win at that game_) and without him noticing he had one arm around her shoulder and she was helping him to walk.

She opened his room's door (_how she knew it was his was a mystery to him_) and helped him to the bed. "Seriously, you need to be more careful you'll die on the floor or something if you keep going like that. Oh, and with that, we're fair."

She turned over and left, closing the door behind her.

Two minutes later, Orochimaru was by his side, all smiling (_liking his lips_). "My, my, Sasuke-kun. I can't leave you by yourself, can I?"

He tired to ignore him. _And he still didn't knew the girl's name._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: The idea of Sasuke being there when Orochimaru found Karin don't come from me. Wonderful Goddness Kanae had it (or so it's her who made me think it :OOO), but it's so better than the idea that I had. Huhuhuh. ~


End file.
